


encore (but we'll have a different ending)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 spoilers, Angst and Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: If this is a dream, or a second chance, or Heaven, it doesn't matter, if only because of this moment here, where he gets to have Cas in his arms again.Dean Winchester dies.And the next thing he knows, he wakes up in his bedroom in the bunker to a knock on his door.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	encore (but we'll have a different ending)

Darkness is taking him, and the last thing Dean hears is his brother's crying. The last thing he feels is the chill of death creeping outward from his heart to the rest of him. 

And his last, lingering thought, is  _ ah, dammit, I wish I had more time _ .

And then he sinks, and is no more.

~

"What the hell?" he says, blinking sleepily at his bedroom ceiling. " _ How _ the hell-?"

"Dean," he hears, followed by a knock on his door, and Dean is out of his bed and wrenching it open before he so much as  _ breathes _ another breath because  _ that voice _ \-  _ it can't be, there's no way- _

Cas blinks owlishly at him for the second it takes Dean to realize that  _ yes _ , it  _ is _ Cas standing in front of him, somehow, impossibly, and before he can say anything else, Dean pulls him into a hug tight enough even  _ he _ can feel the way Cas' ribs creak. 

"Cas," he whimpers into Cas' shoulder, a supernova going off in the center of his chest.  _ Is this Heaven? It is, isn't it? _

Cas pats him tentatively on the back, and it makes a wet giggle bubble up Dean's throat. "Much as I always appreciate a hug from you," he says, something… not  _ pained _ , but on the edge of it, in his voice (and Dean hates it, hates knowing the reason behind it). "May I ask what brought this on? We should… The others are waiting for us. Amara should be here with Chuck soon, if things go according to plan."

_ Amara? Chuck? So this is-?  _ A hundred million things rush through Dean's head at lightning speed, things like,  _ was I sent back in time?, _ or  _ what's this, some groundhog day type shit? more of the Trikster's BS? but Gabriel's dead so that can't be it,  _ but ultimately, the only thing that he can agree on is the fact that it  _ doesn't matter _ . 

If this is a dream, or a second chance, or Heaven, it doesn't matter, if only because of this moment here, where he gets to have Cas in his arms again.

He pulls back, just a little, and looks Cas in the eyes. He can see it, now that he knows to look for it, all the love Cas holds for him. He can see it. "Before we go," he says, and makes sure Cas won't look away. "I want you to promise me something."

Cas blinks, tilts his head in that adorable way of his. "Anything."

And doesn't  _ that _ feel like a kick in the teeth. Dean takes a breath. "No matter what happens.  _ No matter what, _ Cas. Don't say it.  _ Don't _ say it. And don't you  _ dare _ leave again."

He can feel as much as hear Cas' breath catching, can see the way the angel's eyes widen. "Dean-" he tries, but Dean cuts him off. 

"Promise me, Cas."

And he can see the way Cas' heart breaks, as he nods, as he says a quiet, "Yes, I promise,", knows that maybe he should have been clearer, gentler. But if it means keeping Cas from calling on the Empty and getting himself dead, Dean will do anything.

If he can change something about how this story goes, he wants to at least change that.

"Alright. Good. Now let's go, there's a change of plans."


End file.
